


Corporal Punishment

by aech_fic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Spoilers up to and including Thriller Bark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aech_fic/pseuds/aech_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rather interesting, Zoro finds himself contemplating later, what you discover about both yourself and your crewmates - particularly your captain - on any given day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

Zoro knows he's not in the greatest shape - hasn't been since the Sunny departed from the fog-shrouded harbor where it's been temporarily docked - but he's still somewhat shocked that he doesn't actually wake up until he hits the lower deck at the bottom of the ladder, skidding across the Adam wood planks to fetch up against a stack of storage crates.

When the groggy, disoriented swordsman struggles to stand, kicking and flailing in a valiant effort to regain his balance, he succeeds in doing nothing more than smacking his skull against the barrier behind him, and it takes a moment or two of helpless wriggling for him to realize that he's not going anywhere because his arms are trapped behind him, wrists tied securely in the small of his back, and his feet are bound together as well and anchored close to his body by the ropes wrapped tightly around his thighs.

What the hell?

He opens his mouth to utter a curt bark of protest, demand to know just what the fuck's going on, but what emerges is a muffled snarl choked by the fabric stretched tightly across his jaws. The texture's familiar against his lips and the tip of his tongue when it darts out between them; he's held this particular piece of cloth between clenched teeth often enough - usually while stubbornly sewing himself back together after a fight - to know that he's been gagged with his own bandanna.

It's too dark to see much beside the crates beside him, but he can hear voices overhead, raised in argument, although he can't make out the words through the closed hatch. His sense of smell immediately kicks in to compensate, registering the sharp, unmistakable scent of gunpowder.

Whatever happened, I'm still on the ship... in the storage hold?

There's a faint squeal of hinges overhead - not for long, 'cause Franky's gonna be all over that shit, he thinks distractedly, because although he hasn't known the man for long, the cyborg seems the type likely to pamper his ship like the shitty cook with one of his special ladies - and dim light filters down to where he's sprawled on his side.

"Luffy, you need to be careful with him- he's not-"

"Look, Marimo's an idiot- nothing new there, but-"

"Stay out," the captain's voice replies sternly, cutting Chopper and Sanji's protests short, and there's something WRONG with the rubber man's voice, although Zoro can't place why that low tone makes him feel so uneasy.

There's a flicker of shadows over him as Luffy jumps down, and he can't help feeling a spike of anxiety as he rolls onto his knees, swaying unsteadily and nearly falling on his face, because he can now feel that his booted ankles have somehow been secured to the coils of rope around his thighs, effectively hobbling him. There's a slamming noise overhead as someone - probably that goddamn swirly-brow - kicks the hatch closed, plunging the hold back into darkness.

He can barely make out the shape of someone moving catlike across the room, but Luffy's breathing is more than audible- the younger pirate sounds as though he's panting through clenched teeth.

What the hell is WRONG with-

The electric lights come up with a flick of a switch, blinding him, and when he can see again through watering, blinking eyes, his captain's standing over him, face shadowed by his straw hat's wide brim.

"Zoro's really stupid. Really, REALLY stupid."

"Oi," he tries to complain, but the protest is muffled by the gag in his mouth and emerges as nothing more than a muffled grunt.

Luffy reaches up and removes his hat, the weave crackling faintly beneath his trembling fingers as he lays it carefully on the nearby pile of spare Adam wood, and his expression sends Zoro's heart plummeting somewhere below the storage deck, below the Sunny's hull, into the midnight waters of the Florian Triangle.

He knows- oh shit, he KNOWS.

"I heard what Zoro said to that bear guy," the captain growls, fingers now snapping open and closed at his sides as he commences stalking back and forth across the open floor, glaring all the while at his bound swordsman. "I couldn't move and I couldn't talk, but I HEARD all of it, and even if I hadn't, Zoro's an idiot anyway, thinking I wouldn't find out."

The older pirate doesn't know how to respond, can't do much more than watch warily and surreptitiously test the cord restraining his wrists.

He's right- I should've known better. It's hard to tell sometimes, 'cause he tends to play dumb a lot, but he always seems to know everything that's going on with the crew. No way I could've hidden it forever... but- he was awake? Shit. SHIT.

He has no trouble recollecting exactly what he said to Bartholomew Kuma, and there's no way to play off what his captain overheard as a misunderstanding.

"I'll give you a head- but take my head instead! Please settle for that!"

The black-haired young man pauses his pacing to regard him with dark, unreadable eyes.

"Luffy's the man who will be the Pirate King!"

There's the faintest tremor in that steady gaze, and the sudden constriction of pupils is all the warning Zoro gets before he's crushed chest-down on the deck.

The compression of his lungs hurts - as Chopper discovered during the first of several thorough examinations, his entire body's undergone such massive trauma that it's going to take weeks before he's able to heft his bulkier barbells without getting short of breath - but he doesn't struggle despite the pained wheeze that escapes through his bandanna. If Luffy wants to beat him within an inch of his life while he's still recovering- well, that's certainly his captain's right and he supposes he deserves it for not considering-

Hands grab for the waistband of his trousers, and he braces himself, expecting to be lifted and hurled bodily across the room, but then there's a ripping sound as Luffy yanks hard enough to tear the material, sending the button of his pants bouncing and skittering away.

Damn it, Sencho- I don't have that many good pairs of pants left! Nami's gonna-

The navigator's impending displeasure is forgotten, however, as his captain tugs and wrestles with the material, and there's abruptly a rather chilly draft creeping across his nether regions because his pants have been shoved down around his thighs, which is as far as they'll go with the rope preventing them from slipping lower.

What the- jeez, if you wanted to fuck, why the hell didn't you just say so? You didn't need to tie me up and throw me down the-

Cheek smashed flat against the deck, he's uttering a low growl of indignation and twisting his wrists in their bonds when Luffy suddenly hauls off and smacks him forcefully across his bare buttocks.

The rubber man's PUNCHED him before, both purposefully during squabbles and accidentally during attempts to take out locked doors or enemies and during the execution of a myriad of other ill-advised actions, and Zoro knows the younger pirate can hit pretty damn hard when he wants- but he's never SLAPPED him before, not like this, and it fucking STINGS. He utters an involuntarily yelp against the gag in his mouth, trying to rock forward on his knees to escape but he's already leaning as far forward as he can possibly go, and he's alarmed and embarrassed to find tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

Luffy circles into view again, and the breath catches in the swordsman's throat at the sight of the captain's flushed face and constricted pupils.

"I'm the captain, so Zoro's gotta do what I say, and I never said I wanted- I never told him to-" A ragged breath. "Finding One Piece doesn't mean anything unless everybody's there with me, especially-"

I get it, okay, Sencho, I get it- so untie me and we can-

"So I gotta make sure Zoro doesn't do anything dumb again, and that he knows better, so... y'know, D-Dadan used to-" The captain's voice wavers slightly as he continues, but slowly gains confidence and resolve when the swordsman merely continues to stare up at him in confusion. "Dadan used to spank me and Ace whenever we did anything really bad, and-"

YOU'RE SHITTING ME.

"-gonna spank Zoro."

No fucking way! I'm not some little kid for you to-!

But Luffy's hand catches him before he can struggle upright again, surprising the hell out of him when it cracks sharply across his rear, and he supposes he should've known that getting smacked with something rubber would be extremely unpleasant - heaven knows, he's been clothes-lined by his captain's arms and legs often enough - and he's already gotten one small taste of it just a few moments ago, but this actually HURTS and it doesn't help that his body's already still stiff and achy from what he's put it through. The blow forces a humiliating yip of dismay from his throat and leaves his ass cheeks burning and stinging, and he utters a strangled growl, glaring murderously at his captain through tear-filled eyes, but now that he's overcome his initial hesitation, the younger pirate doesn't seem deterred.

The next slap gets his balls too - there's now a hand knotted in the neck of his shirt, holding him steady and preventing him from squirming away, and he's bent so far forward that everything's just kind of exposed back there, and speaking of exposed, he's never felt so fucking exposed in his LIFE because he can feel those dark eyes studying him intently - and he writhes as he cries out this time.

Fuck, fuck, oh FUCK, don't do that aga-

But of course, Luffy does, although this time his fingers pause afterward to cup and stroke the smarting tissue, and Zoro can feel the heat coming off his captain's body like he's standing next to a furnace.

"I don't know what I'd do without Zoro," the younger pirate murmurs, nudging his hand between the swordsman's thighs to fondle his cock, palm rubbing heavily against his perineum, and Zoro's startled to discover that he's actually semi-hard despite his disgust at being paddled like a disobedient child, but he's helpless to resist the liquid heat pooling in his lower belly. It's not often that Luffy shows this much interest in taking charge, and he's never been this aggressive before, not even following their near death match at Whiskey Peak or the afternoon the two of them returned battered and bloodied from the bar where they went searching for information on Sky Island or the night after Luffy found him unconscious and slightly charred and reeking of burnt flesh following his ill-fated confrontation with that madman claiming to be God.

Another forceful slap and he groans against the gag, fingers clutching convulsively at air where his hands are twisting frantically against the small of his back.

Oh my god, I knew fighting kind of turned me on - turned him on too - but I never thought- what the hell's he DOING to me-?

"Does Zoro like this?" Luffy murmurs, tugging gently on his growing erection and then laughing softly. "I guess he does, 'cause he's leaking pretty good."

Fingers curl around the head of his cock, smearing the dampness oozing from its tip, but pull away when he tries to thrust against them, and he's rewarded with another stinging blow that floods his mouth with saliva when he tries to call his captain's name around the cloth in his mouth, which has slipped between his lips.

"What about this?" The lightest touch skates delicately around the pucker of his anus, and this time the noise that emerges from him sounds suspiciously like a whimper. "Does Zoro like this too?"

Yes, YES, damn it- just stop teasing me and-!

The next few minutes fade into a blur of fingers caressing and squeezing and pressing briefly inside, punctuated by harsh slaps, until he IS whimpering, aroused and dizzy from the blood rushing to his head - to both heads - from being held in this position so long, and he's achingly, painfully hard and dripping pre-come on the floor below. He can see it, slick and shining on the Adam wood planks, because he's now hunched over, weight supported on one shoulder that's long since gone numb and unresponsive, and he can also see Luffy's hand when it dips between his thighs to glide down his erection in long, squeezing strokes.

"Z-Zoro-" The captain's breathing just as hard, because his free hand's skimmed down his shorts and he's toying with himself, rolling his balls and pressing his rigid cock tight against his own belly. "Zoro could've- he might've-"

Please please please, whatever you want, just PLEASE-

Luffy must be reaching his own limit, because he gives the swordsman's rump one last hard whack and then he's gripping Zoro's hips with both hands, sweat-slicked chest forcing the older pirate's damp shirt and haramaki further up his torso as he prods and nudges and then PUSHES.

"NNGH!" Zoro manages through the spittle-drenched bandanna caught between the corners of his mouth, tears springing from his eyes as he forces them closed, because even though he's too aroused to care, without lubricant to ease the way, it still hurts a bit when his captain's cock pops past the ring of muscle and works its way into him.

He tries to rock backwards - move, move, c'mon, damn you, don't stop, don't stop now! - but Luffy's fingers dig into his flesh and immobilize him, holding him fast as the younger man eases away and then thrusts back into him before he's got the chance to loose a whine of protest.

"Zoro's MINE."

Another slow withdrawl and another quick thrust.

"MY first nakama-"

And again.

"MY swordsman-"

Again.

"MY lover-"

Faster, faster, faster, damn it!

"MINE."

Yes, yes, yours! Now-!

"Mine," Luffy says again, voice dropping to a threatening purr against the swordsman's ear, making him shudder as lips and teeth tug playfully with his earrings for a moment before his captain nips his earlobe, hips pressing forcefully against his bottom. "And 'cause Zoro's mine, he doesn't do anything without me telling him it's okay first. He doesn't come unless I say so-"

A hand slides around his side to pull his cock down forcefully enough that it jumps up and slaps him in the abdomen when it's abruptly released, gives him one or two or three quick tugs and then dances away again before he can do more than moan, leaving him even harder than before - if that's even possible - and trying to hump empty air in his growing desperation. He's sure he looks ridiculous- hell, he feels ridiculous, lathered in sweat and pinned to the deck with his ass in the air, but his futile attempts at making contact with the floor, his own body, ANYTHING that will apply the necessary pressure to his throbbing erection, are rocking him back and forth on his lover's body, just maddeningly shy of making contact with that place inside that will give him the release he needs.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh please just-

"Zoro doesn't come unless I say so, and he DOESN'T DIE unless I say so, and HE NEVER ASKED-"

The rubber man chokes on his own saliva and anger, unable to continue, and the older pirate realizes that there's moisture dripping onto the back of his neck. Not a lot, but enough to make his captain's feelings on the matter quite clear.

Although he knows damn well that he only did what he had to, and he'd do the same damn thing all over again - a hundred times over if need be - part of him still feels like apologizing, even though he has no intention of doing so, because he hates hearing such strong distress and that barely perceptible hint of fear in Luffy's voice. But he won't say he's sorry for what he's done- he refuses- and it's not like he can reply anyway, not with his soggy bandanna crammed between his teeth.

He settles for sagging slightly under the weight sprawled over his rear and back, knowing his captain will recognize it as a sign of acquiescence, and sure enough, the hands clutching at his hips relax and turn to gently stroking his sides and stomach as Luffy buries his face between his shoulder blades, breath hot through his clinging shirt.

"Zoro's gotta stay with me, okay? He can't leave and he can't die, 'cause I need him. Without him-"

Sencho...

"If I'm gonna be the Pirate King, I need the World's Greatest Swordsman. Zoro promised, so he can't leave and he can't die. Ever."

Damn it, Luffy, you know it doesn't work that-

"And he can't just give up, not without a fight." The younger pirate mutters sulkily, giving a little nudge against Zoro's rump, reminding him that they're still locked together. "Next time he tries to give up, I'll kill him myself."

The swordsman utters an exasperated rumble, and Luffy reaches up to pick the knot loose where it's tied at the base of his skull.

"Whoops, kinda forgot about that..."

"Idiot," the older man grumbles after he's spit the bandanna from his mouth and cracked his lower jaw a few times to loosen it. "How the hell am I supposed to answer you when I'm GAGGED? And if you'd think about it for more than two seconds, doesn't killing me kinda defeat the purpose of keeping me alive?"

"Guess Zoro's right. Uhm, should I-?" The captain tugs cautiously at his wrists.

"Yes, you- no, wait. No, don't bother- it takes you fucking forever to undo knots." Even though it's been a while, he hasn't forgotten the last time, when he nearly got shot. "You said I don't come unless you say so, and if you haven't noticed, I'm dyin' here, so quit farting around and fuck me already."

Luffy makes a funny choking noise and then laughs out loud. "I was just gonna spank Zoro and then leave him here for a little bit so he didn't try to throw me overboard- I didn't think he'd LIKE it, but then he started getting hard and I wanted to touch him so bad, I couldn't help it."

"Fine, okay then- more touching and less talking before my goddamn dick breaks off."

"Mmm, Zoro is really turned on, isn't he?"

The hand returns to his cock, and to his relief, it stays this time, stroking and squeezing and pumping as his lover finally- FINALLY starts moving again, no longer teasing but angling each thrust to send sparks soaring up his spine and it doesn't take more than a few hard thrusts for the tension to start building in his groin, and he's on the verge of release when he suddenly reins it back, because two can play at this game.

"Sencho- ha~! Sencho said I- can't- unless- he says so-"

"Zoro-?"

"So can I, captain?" He grunts as Luffy's hand tightens involuntarily on his erection but stubbornly wills his body to hold out just a little longer. "Can I- can I come?"

"Gah, YES! Zoro can come, and- ahn~! Oh god, oh god, I'm coming too!" The younger pirate blurts, the strain audible in his voice as he shoves himself as deep as he can go and stays there, whimpering against the swordsman's neck each time his hips give another little automatic surge.

Zoro, panting and blinking furiously because he's not only just left a rather impressive puddle on the boards below his body but also managed to splash himself in the face, doesn't bother fighting gravity when his trembling thighs suddenly spill him over sideways, taking his captain with him.

"Fuck..."

"Yeah," Luffy groans back, curling back around him and hugging him tightly about the waist. "See, Zoro shouldn't do stupid stuff that might get him killed, 'cause if he died, that'd mean we couldn't do stuff like this anymore."

"Nngh, point taken... but that goes for you too, y'know. You never think twice about getting yourself killed- you just run off and get yourself into assloads of trouble. You're a real PAIN in the ass sometimes."

"Oi-" The captain wriggles back a bit, peering between them. "Did I hurt Zoro?"

"Nah, just my pride. You got all fucking pissy and started smacking me, and- I, uh, I wasn't expecting to- to like it either."

Luffy snickers. "Zoro's weird."

"Shut up. You just came just 'cause I asked you if I could, so don't tell me I'm the one who's weird."

"Mmph." The arms wrap back around him and he can feel his lover's face nuzzling against his shoulder. "That was- kinda-"

"Hot?"

"... maybe."

"Ha, see!"

"... Zoro-?"

"Yeah?"

"Zoro's laying on my leg, and it's going to sleep."

"..."

"..."

"... screw you- I can't feel either of my legs OR my arms! What the hell possessed you to truss me up like a- oi, wait a second... you suck at knots, don't you?"

"..."

"... so you wanna tell me who the fuck tied me up before you threw me down here?"


End file.
